Monster
by GirlintheArmor
Summary: Se había convertido en un monstruo, uno que en realidad no quería ser. One-shot. Dramione.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling y solo son mecionados aquí con fines de entretención de esta humilde autora.**

 **Asimismo, la canción Monster pertenece a Imagine Dragons y, por lo tanto, solo se menciona como ambientación a la historia.**

 **Recomendación: puede encontrar la canción en el siguiente enlace /pkV4vEMp2pI o buscándola en Youtube.**

Draco respiraba entrecortadamente y sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que agarraba los bordes del lavabo.

Había sentido el ardor de la marca mientras hacía su ronda y se había ocultado en el baño más próximo para que nadie pudiera oírle gritar por el dolor.

En ese mismo momento cierta castaña de ojos miel e indomable cabello rizado hacía su ronda cercana a un sector que no era el suyo.

 _Ever since I could remember,_

 _everything inside of me_

 _just wanted to fit in_

La odiaba. Odiaba lo que la funesta marca significaba.

 _I was never one for pretenders,_

 _everything I tried to be,_

 _just wouldn't settle in_

Mortífago... él no quería esto. Pero era proteger a los suyos o la muerte.

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

Por otra parte, le preocupaba lo que ella pudiese pensar.

 _And if I seem dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

Cómo reaccionaría? Lo abandonaría?

 _I get the feeling just because,_

 _everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me_

Profirió un grito de ira e hizo añicos el espejo que tenía en frente con el puño derecho. Le importaba un carajo quien escuchara.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

De todas las personas que podrían haberlo escuchado, tenía que ser ella.

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

"Malf... Draco?" la castaña sonaba preocupada.

Había escuchado el estruendo desde el corredor.

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

El ojigris se secó rápidamente las amargas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

"Vuelve a tus rondas Granger" dijo el rubio entre dientes "esta no es tu sección del castillo"

 _Can I clear my conscience_

 _If I'm different from the rest_

"Ni la tuya" dijo ella "qué..."

Vió el espejo roto y lo comprendió.

 _Do I have to run and hide?_

"Tu mano... estás sangrando" Hermione se acercaba lentamente, sabía lo explosivo que él podía llegar a ser.

 _I never said that I want this,_

 _This burden came to me,_

Mortífago. Tenía que alejarla de él.

 _And it's made it's home inside_

"Aléjate!" gritó "asquerosa sangre sucia"

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

"Sabes que no lo dices enserio" susurró ella mientras tomaba su cara y le obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

 _And if I seem dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

"No podemos seguir con esto" susurró Draco acunando su mejilla con la mano izquierda "no quiero que nada te pase por mi culpa"

 _I get the feeling just because,_

 _everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me_

Cuando ella vió por el rabillo del ojo la tinta negra cubriendo su antebrazo, sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

No podía serlo. No quería creerlo. Él no podía ser un Mortífago.

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

"Cuándo..."

"A finales del verano"

"Por qué?"

"Mi madre"

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

"Podemos... puedo convencerlos de que los protejan a ambos"

Draco rió sin ganas y abrazó a la ojimiel contra su pecho.

"Y dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación"

"No te pases Malfoy"

"No pueden ayudarme Hermione" murmuró "nadie puede"

En ese instante la marca volvió a arderle y cayó de rodillas mientras gruñía y se tomaba el brazo, llevándose a una sorprendida castaña con él al suelo.

Ella tomó su brazo con delicadeza y puso su mano sobre la del ojigris.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y apartó su mano con suavidad.

La serpiente aún se movía saliendo de la calavera y le daba escalofríos.

Trazó el contorno del intrincado dibujo rozando las yemas de los dedos contra la pálida piel del rubio y a él pareció dejar de molestarle.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

"Me han convertido en un monstruo"

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

"Soy un Mortífago"

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

"No me tienes miedo?"

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

La castaña sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

"Para mí sigues siendo sólo Draco"


End file.
